


Bane

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anger, Asshole Gerard Way, Beating, Bullying, Frerard, Golden shower, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pee, Piss, Rutting, Spit As Lube, This does have dubious consent, Urination, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, beat up, disgust, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way. He was the bane of Frank Iero's existence. Gerard and his cronies had bullied him since he'd started the 9th grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Frank Iero Gerard Way Ray Toro Bob Bryer or Bert McCracken. They do not condone any behavior in this fic bullying pissing or any other naughty behaviors. This is not real it is fake fiction I made it up.

Gerard Way. He was the bane of Frank Iero's existence. Gerard and his cronies had bullied him since he'd started the 9th grade. Frank hated him, doing everything that he could to avoid him, but Gerard pretty much ran the school. Even most of the teachers feared him and the others wanted or had been with him.

"Thank God, it's Friday," Frank muttered to himself. He'd been beaten up three times this week by Gerard and his buddies, and was glad that the week was done. He'd made the mistake, however, of having to go to the bathroom after his last class. As he stepped out of the last stall, Gerard's fist connected with his jaw, his head jerking to the side. Frank was small for his age, looking several years younger than he truly was, while Gerard was a much bigger and older senior, having flunked out a couple of years. 

Frank had learned quickly that fighting back only made the beatings worse. His jaw ached from the blow. Gerard's friends grabbed him, holding his arms as Gerard punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He dropped to his knees, but Bob and Bert wouldn't let him go. Ray stood back watching and you could hear his snickers. Gerard punched him again, connecting with his nose, blood gushing. An almost evil grin spread across Gerard's lips.

"You fucking made me bleed, asshole!" Frank yelled, spitting some of the blood on Gerard that had ran down into his mouth. He grabbed Frank's hair and pulled it hard.

"Hold the little fucker still"said Gerard angrily, sneering. "I need to take a fucking piss." The other three boys snickered with laughter. Gerard unzipped the fly of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down his hips to mid thigh.he gripped his cock, aiming at the boy that cowered before him on the floor. Bert and Bob held him down, making sure he couldn't move. Frank whimpered softly, not able to believe that this was happening to him. He was horrified.

Suddenly, before Frank could react, Gerard let go a stream of gold, splattering Frank's dark mane of hair, dribbling down his face. He sputtered, gagging and feeling disgusted when some of the golden liquid ran into his mouth. 

Soon the stream started to taper off, and Gerard finished up by pissing on Frank's crotch where he could reach with him kneeling. His friends had been laughing the whole time, he had as well, stopping suddenly when he became aware that the boy on the floor in front of him, soaked in urine and bleeding from a busted nose, was hard. This brought Gerard to the realization that, in doing this, he was, in fact, really turned on himself.

"Well, would you look at that," Gerard sneered. "Little shit has a boner. Disgusting little slut." He paused before he turned to his buddies, them laughing even more about Frank, who was, by then, beet red with embarrassed anger.

"Let him go," said Gerard, Bob and Bert giving him funny looks.  
"I said let him go and leave. I want a word with the little pussy."

The other two boys looked at each other and shrugged, letting Frank go. He sunk to the floor, tears welling up and stinging his eyes, but he refused to let the bullies have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He was still humiliated, not just because he'd been pissed on, but because he'd gotten hard from it and the other boy could see it. As Ray left with Bob and Bert following behind him, Gerard locked the door behind them, then rounded on Frank.

"You're a disgusting little freak, aren't you, Frankie? Getting hard from me pissing on you," Gerard said with a smirk.

Finding it in himself to fight back, even if momentarily, Frank spit out, "Fuck you, Way."

"Oh, is that what you really want, Frankie? Me to fuck you?" He grabbed Frank by the hair, pulling him off the floor by his hair and hauling him over to the sink. He forced Frank to lean over the sink, grabbing the boy's crotch, squeezing the hard cock through his piss soaked pants. "This tells me how turned on you are, you little pervert," he said smartly. He pressed his his hips against Frank ass, rubbing his own hard on against the boy's denim- clad ass.

"See what pissing on you did to me?" he growled in Frank's ear as he rutted against him. He reached around, undoing Frank's pants. He pushed his hand in to grab Frank's cock, giving it a few teasing strokes. That drew an embarrassingly loud moan out of Frank, who blushed brightly.

"I fucking hate you!" he snapped. Gerard laughed, easing his hand out of the boy's pants, leaving him achingly hard. It made Frank angry enough to stand up for himself, and he suddenly felt brave.Gerard had made him this hard, he was damn sure going to finish what he started. 

Gerard started to pull his hand away, but Frank wasn't having it. He grabbed Gerard's hand, jerking it back and stuffing it back down his pants. 

"Fuck you, asshole! You made me this hard, you'd better fucking do something about it," Frank growled angrily. Gerard had to admit, he liked this angry boy who was standing up to him.

"You asked for this. Just remember that," Gerard said as he gripped Frank's jeans, peeling them away from the skin where the piss had made them stick. He shoved at Frank's back, bending him back over the sink. He spit on his hand, rubbing it on his dick before he pulled the younger boy's ass cheeks apart.

Gerard slid his cock into the crack, sliding it up and down as he rutted against the piss soaked boy beneath him. He tangled his fingers in Frank's hair, pulling roughly, making Frank arch his neck. He placed his lips next to his ear, growling. "Stroke your cock, bitch," Gerard commanded, slapping Frank's ass so hard it left a bright red hand-print.

Frank cried out, so turned on that he didn't even think of refusing. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, stroking it in time with Gerard sliding his cock up and down Frank's ass crack. Frank was so turned on, it didn't take him long to cum with a loud, gasping moan. He felt disgusted with himself that Gerard had made him feel like that, but he also kind of liked the humiliation and disgusted feelings.

Gerard rutted hard against Frank's ass, propelling himself to the edge, and soon blew his own load, splattering it all over Frank's back and ass, before he tugged his own pants up. He smirked at the mess he'd made of the younger boy as he admired his work. 

Both of them knew in that moment, as Gerard shoved him away and turned to leave that this was the start of something that neither of them had asked for, but that both of them now wanted. Gerard reached the door and turned back to look at the boy he'd made such a mess of.

"You'd better have your ass here Monday after school waiting for me. Don't even think about making me find you," he snapped as he unlocked the door, disappearing into the hall.

Frank stood there in a dazed mess for a long moment before he decided that, yes, he'd be there, and that he'd push Gerard to see how far this would go. For now, though, he knew that he couldn't go home like this. He headed off to the gym to shower off, smiling and humming all the way.


End file.
